


Lovely Jealousy

by IllusionFire



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No angst this time wow what a suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionFire/pseuds/IllusionFire
Summary: Non-Despair AU where Hinata is a jealous little shit because someone gave Komaeda their number.





	Lovely Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhg, I have some explaining to do! Okay, So as of the moment I'm writing this, High School is kicking my ass. I've been way to tired to work on Cherries, therefor... The next chapter won't be up for a bit. Not sure when, but I'm just to tired. So I wrote you this because I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for too long, and also I really wanted to write a fic where Hajime is a jealous little shit. Also, this is my first fic where I tried writing in third person. At least seriously, so...uh...Sorry if it's not amazing. Anyway, here's something to hold you guys over!

Hajime Hinata was never one to get jealous. Well, aside from being in a school where everyone has amazing talents, he was never one to be flat-out jealous or envious of others.

          That somehow changed when he started dating Nagito Komaeda. He wasn’t jealous of him, oh no. His ‘talent’ seemed more than a curse from how Komaeda describes it, but he always did feel a small hint of jealousy whenever someone got a little too friendly with him.

          That’s not very many people, actually. The only person who’s ever tried to flirt with Komaeda is Teruteru Hanamura, but he flirts with anyone and everyone.

          Even with that so, Hajime still gets a little jealous of others when it does happen. 

          …Maybe ‘jealous’ isn’t really the word Hajime is looking for. It’s not like he is jealous of attention he gets; hell, Komaeda never really gets attention unless it’s from him or Chiaki, but there’s still a moment or two where someone might get a little too close to him.

          _Possessive._

_That’s_ the word he’s looking for.

          But it’s still a little odd for Hinata to be the one who’s jealous. Out of the two, Hinata would have been the _last_ person to be jealous or possessive of Komaeda. In fact, Komaeda was always a little jealous of Chiaki Nanami, but he didn’t show it and it doesn’t seem to bother him as much as Hinata thought it would.

          But here Hinata was, glaring mental daggers at a short, black haired girl with a uniform from a different school.

          Before she came up, the two were walking through the park together, feeling the cool late-summer breeze rustle the leaves.

          It was quite pleasant, Hinata being able to spend time with Komaeda without him being creepy or insane, which was something Hinata certainly favored.

          They were about to head back, until the girl with black hair and a short stature walked up to the two of them.

          She was quite cute, her hands slightly fumbling with a small piece of paper she had in her hands, and a few stray freckles on her cheeks and neck.

          She looked like she didn’t know what to say at first, not speaking for a few seconds, but in the end the shy girl slowly handed the piece of paper to Komaeda with a blush on her cheeks, revealing a phone number.

          “I… Uhm… Know we don’t know each other, but… Maybe we could get to know each other more?” Komaeda took the paper, presumably not to be rude.

          “Y…You can call me, if you’d like.” She stayed in front of them for a little bit, possibly expecting a reply.

          “Oh... Me?” Komaeda innocently asked, pointing his finger at himself with a confused smile.  The girl nodded slowly

“Ah… I’m sorry, but-“

“He’s taken.” Hinata said coldly before Komaeda could finish, and also a little meaner than he intended.

The girl’s eyes drooped slightly, as she said a simple ‘okay’ and walked off. Hajime had a small urge to take the paper away from him and throw it away, but that would have been far too rude.

 

Hinata tightly grasped Komaeda’s hand and tugged his arm lightly, signaling he wanted to leave. Komaeda reluctantly complied, and started to walk away from the park.

Komaeda’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Hinata-kun.” He could just feel the smirk in Komaeda’s voice. “Was that a hint of _jealousy_ I just saw?” a small tint of pink dusted across Hinata’s cheeks.

“Shut up, Komaeda. And _no,_ I was not jealous.” Hinata was such a bad liar. And along with being a bad liar, Komaeda can always tell what Hajime truly feels. It's amazing but also really frustrating. Komaeda began to chuckle at Hinata’s embarrassed tone.

“You know you can’t lie to me, Hinata-kun.” He replied, laughing still. Hajime quickly looked away from him, his cheeks burning like hot coals.

“So what if I was jealous?” Hinata remarked with annoyance in his voice. Komaeda gave another laugh in reply.

“I just thought it was funny is all.” Komaeda smiled softly after saying that, looking forward at the blue sky.

“How so?” Hinata eyed him curiously. Knowing and dating Komaeda as long as he has, Hinata knows that there’s meaning behind everything vague or small Komaeda says.

“Well, I just find it cute you’re jealous. After all… You could probably search the entire earth five time over, and the only person who’d ever fall in love with me would be you, Hinata-kun.” He was actually right about that; Hajime was probably the only person in the world who could fall in love with the infamous lucky student. Hajime wasn’t even really sure why he loved him.

Maybe it was the way Komaeda was cheerful, no matter what kind of day he had, or maybe it was because Hajime was too afraid to leave the boy alone without someone to help him with his mental issues. Hell, maybe there wasn’t even a reason, maybe Hinata was just attracted to him and his mysterious aura.

No matter what his reason was, Komaeda was still right in the end. Only Hajime could fall in love with the insanely lucky teen.


End file.
